A new hope
by Thomas723
Summary: When an imperial exploration team never comes back. The emperor sends Darth Vader and a large fleet to the exploration team's last known location only to find a confederacy with more power in a fleet than 12 death stars combined.
1. Chapter 1

Have you noticed that when you study a star wars galaxy map carefully earth is in the unknown regions? That's all I can say.

Darth Vader's P.O.V

AS he marched up the steps of the emperors throne room Vader knew something didn't go right the empire almost never tried to meet him face to face. Tell the emperor I've arrived Vader commanded the royal guard outside palatine's room the guard nodded and said something into his comm link before letting Vader through.

The emperor was annoyed Vader knew unless he wanted to die this had to be played respectfully. He knelled down in front of palatine and said "you summoned me my lord" "yes you are take 3 command ships 14 star destroyers and 800 tie fighters to these coordinates he responded giving Vader coordinates to the unknown regions. Vader responded "yes my lord" before leaving to en mass the imperial fleet.

Time lapse

Vader stood on the bridge of his command ship looking out into the void of hyperspace. It had been nearly 4 hours since they jumped and what emerged shocked Vader. There was a fleet that didn't belong to the rebels. He was further convinced when the communications officer said the fleet is hailing us Vader said "put them through but prepare shields and the tie's" "yes my lord" the nervous officer responded. Then a human appeared on the hologram that projector. "Imperials you are ordered to surrender you vessels or be fired upon" Vader said "rebel scum eah we won't surrender to you!" "as you wish." the officer responded and suddenly a beam shot out of a weaker ship and destroyed a super star destroyer then star fighters immediately came at Vader's fleet destroying the already launched 100 ties with no damage what so ever. Vader then commanded all fighters to launch immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hey Vader do a disclaimer

Darth Vader: (draws a light saber) no

Me: (grabs an assault cannon) Yes

Vader (tries to use the force) no

Me (shooting an explosive round at Vader) war

Luke Thomas7335 does not own star wars

Super star destroyer blows up

Leo's pov

AS he was standing on the bridge of his flag ship looking into space his comm offer Said "sir imperial ships are emerging from hyperspace" "hail them and charge macs" "yes sir" A few seconds later a hologram of some helmeted guy showed up. "Imperials you are ordered to surrender or be fired upon." The masked figure responded "Rebel scum eah we won't surrender to you" "so be it" the commander responded. Then Vader's hologram flickered out of view. "Open fire on the imperials" And his fleet let loose their assorted weaponry of Macs, and turbolasers. However his ship a Dreadnaught fired a mac2.0 and the imperial cruisers went down. "Lock phassers and aim for the commanding ship's bridge". "Yes commander" "phasers locking, Phasers locked" "fire Phasers." just as the phasers fired the command ship jumped to hypserspace.

VadersPOV

As my ship jumped into hyperspace with 30% of her hull intact I began to ponder who controlled that system. I didn't breathe a sigh of relief until he arrived at imperial center. I walked up to the throne room of the emperor preparing for 15 minutes of force lightning. I entered the throne and knelled before the emperor. He said "I assume your mission was a success" "no my lord, but I do know what attacked the exploration team. " " The rebellion?" "no my lord their technology weapon wise is 4 times more advanced than ours". "look at this recording it has the battle." After the empower viewed the battle he said "try to uncover rebel bases if the two join the empire will fall"


	3. Chapter 3

Vader's P.O.V

Vader walked to the bridge of the death star he had to find the rebel base or destroy the ships he encountered contemplating on what he came across he decided they probably had more power, little did he know two frigates were watching the death star. Suddenly he heard yelling and turbo lasers firing. He ran to the bridge and watched as two ships decloaked and fired more weapons than he could count. The death star was barely keeping it's shields up as all power minus shields and life support was transferred to the planetary destroyer beam. "get us out of here and to imperil center, and will someone interrogate the prisoner on the way!" Vader yelled. As the death star went to hyperspace Vader opened a channel to palatine "lord palatine they have more power than we thought two frigates almost destroyed the death star"

Luke's P.O.V.

Luke was receiving a message from a spy on board the death star. "luke I believe I found a new ally that could change the tide in the war". "Who is it" like asked "I don't know but two of their frigates nearly destroyed the death star" the spy responded. Luke could hardly contain his excitement if these people could destroy the death star with just two frigates not knowing its capabilities who knew what else they could do. "Thank you he told the spy I'll take a diplomat to the system now." He told the spy and cut the connections.

**There are 3 major warships for the united systems conderacy ** **frigate, cruiser, and dreadnaught. dreadnaughts are capable of destroying moons with their mega atomic convuloser 3.0 and carry 8 of these guns. cruisers are capable of destroying space stations like butter they carry 4 mac2.0's. frigates carry 2 mac's gen 1 and have twice the power of imperial command ships all can travel at warp13,all have stealth generators, and all carry turbo lasers, phasers**(yes like star trek)**, and all carry dual laser sticks running down the middle. **


End file.
